just dance
by alouqua77
Summary: Quand un groupe d'ami se réuni autours d'un jeu de dance, qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours il arrive que certaines chansons de ce jeu correspondent à leur histoire. Entre amour, haine, trahison et guérison venez découvrir l'histoire d'adolescents qui deviennent adultes !
1. Chapter 1

Le 31 décembre. Ce soir marquait la fin de l'année 2012, pour tout le monde ce soir représentait bien plus que la fin d'une année. Bella et Alice sont deux jumelles de 17 ans qui, malgré les apparences ne s'apprécient pas. En cette dernière soirée de l'année 2012, elles étaient invitées à une fête entre amis. Les deux filles étaient folles de joie c'était la première fois qu'elles étaient autorisées à passer une fête loin du domicile de leurs parents, Charlie et Renée Swan. Les deux filles avaient réussi à passer l'après midi ensemble à faire les boutiques sans s'envoyer des insultes à la tête.

La fête se déroulait à quelque pas de là, chez Edward et Emmett Cullen. Les deux garçons étaient très proches, ils s'aimaient profondément malgré qu'Emmett était âgé de 19 ans et Edward de 17 ans. Les deux garçons avaient toujours habité dans cette grande maison qu'était la leur, ils vivaient avec leur père Carlisle et leur mère Esmée. Ils formaient une famille merveilleuse, les parents avaient une totale confiance en leurs enfants et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils leur avaient laissé la maison pour la soirée. À peine monsieur et madame Cullen partis que la porte sonna, Emmett avait invité sa petite amie Rosalie et son cousin Jasper.

Ce dernier venait régulièrement chez Rosalie, il ressemblait beaucoup à sa cousine et il était très agréable à vivre. Rosalie habitait ici depuis 3 ans, elle était la dernière du groupe mais elle s'était vite intégrée. Rosalie et Jasper avaient apporté des chips ainsi que des boissons, il était encore tôt et Rosalie retourna se préparer. Jasper et Edward poussèrent les meubles au maximum car les deux frères avaient prévu d'essayer un de leur cadeau de Noël avec leurs amis et pour cela ils avaient besoin d'espace.

Rosalie retrouva les filles dans leur maison, après avoir bavardé avec leur mère elle les retrouva qui se disputait pour une paire de boucle d'oreille. La jolie blonde soupira en refermant la porte derrière elle.

-Les filles, arrêtez de vous chamailler. Ce soir on fait la fête alors vous allez prendre sur vous et vous amuser !

-Bella veut mettre les boucles d'oreilles qui vont avec ma robe. Je lui ai dit qu'elle devrait mettre la paire bleue en forme de goutte d'eau rose parme mais elle ne m'écoute pas, pleurnicha Alice.

Bella se frappa le front avec sa main, dépitée d'entendre sa sœur geindre ainsi. Elle ne supportait pas de devoir obéir à sa sœur sous prétexte qu'elle était promise à devenir une grande styliste. Bella avait son style et elle ne changerait pas pour les beaux yeux de sa sœur. Elle lança un regard à Rosalie qui lui fit un petit sourire encourageant.

Avec le temps, Rosalie avait appris à calmer les disputes des filles. Elle était devenue leur grande sœur bien qu'elle avait également 17 ans, elle était plus mature que les deux filles. Elle prit la paire de boucle d'oreille des mains de Bella et les posa dans sa boite. Elle fouilla parmi toutes les paires d'Alice et de Bella et elle sortit deux paires identiques mais de couleurs différentes. Elle tendit les rose à Alice qui iraient parfaitement avec sa robe argentée à paillette et elle donna la paire de boucle d'oreille noire à l'autre sœur. Elle regarda les deux filles et se retint de pouffer, elles étaient habillées avec la même robe mais Alice avait choisit de porter de l'argent car elle aimait être la plus regardait et Bella portait une jolie couleur émeraude. Rosalie s'observa une seconde et trouva que sa robe rouge était banale à côté de la robe des filles mais peut importe, Rosalie voulait toujours se fondre dans le décors.

Enfin prêtes et avec le sourire, les trois filles papotèrent dans leur chambre en attendant qu'il soit l'heure de rejoindre les garçons.

-Jazz et là ce soir, indiqua Rosalie avec un sourire.

-Oh merveilleux, je n'avais pas vu Jazz depuis longtemps ! S'enthousiasma Alice.

-Ouais super, soupira Bella en regardant sa montre.

Rosalie et Alice ne virent pas l'expression douloureuse de Bella, depuis que Jazz était là Emmett ne jouait plus avec elle. Bella avait toujours considéré Emmett comme son grand frère, elle l'appelait « Nounours » et il était son confident. Elle en venait à détester Jasper qui lui piquer son grand frère. Elle décida de ne pas commencer à se gâcher sa fête et elle continua de bavarder avec les filles.

-Je crois que les garçons nous prépare une surprise car j'ai vu Edward et Jasper débarrasser le salon pendant qu'Emmett préparait le repas, confia Rosalie.

-Emmett qui cuisine ? Je crois que je vais commander une pizza, plaisanta Bella.

-Hey ! S'indigna Rosalie. C'est moi qui lui ai donné la recette pour ce soir, c'est une de mes inventions.

-Raison de plus ! Rigola Alice.

Les deux sœurs se moquèrent de leur amie mais rapidement une discussion plus sérieuse revint sur le tapis.

-Alors toi et Edward ? Demanda Alice à sa sœur.

-Je ne sais pas, il ne se passe rien.

-Pourtant vous avez bien était au cinéma ensemble hier ? Espéra Rosalie.

-Oui mais c'était compliqué, on était posé à côté d'un homme qui commentait chaque minute du film. C'était vraiment pas romantique, raconta Bella.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il va t'embrasser sous le gui à minuit, dit Rosalie en souriant.

-Faut pas écouter Emmett, il raconte n'importe quoi pour embêter Bella. Quand on était petite, il a dit à Bella que son frère était un loup-garou et que si elle l'embrassait elle allait se transformer aussi.

-Depuis ce jour là je n'ai plus jamais essayé d'embrasser son frère, sourit Bella en repensant à cette période.

Edward et Bella étaient attirés l'un envers l'autre depuis leur enfance pour ne pas dire depuis toujours. Ils ont toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde mais aucun d'eux n'a fait le premier pas au grand désespoir de leur frère et sœur. Depuis l'arrivé de Rosalie, ils enchaînaient les sorties à deux mais rien n'y faisait. Bella savait qu'elle était amoureuse d'Edward, pourtant il n'y avait pas cette étincelle comme dans les livres ou dans les films. C'était simplement un sentiment de bien-être quand elle pensait à Edward. Elle savait qu'elle finirait par sortir avec lui, sûrement se marier et avoir des enfants car ils étaient faits pour être ensemble mais parfois elle aurait voulu que cet amour soit différent.

D'un autre côté, elle savait qu'elle était chanceuse. Quand elle pensait à sa sœur qui n'avait que des amours à courte durée, elle se trouvait égoïste de vouloir un autre amour. Alice ne connaissait pas ce sentiment et Bella se sentait mal pour sa sœur.

-Et toi les amours, Alice ? Questionna Bella.

Cette question surprit les deux autres filles, il était rare que Bella s'intéresse au histoire de cœur mais elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose.

-Je crois être amoureuse, enfin non je suis amoureuse mais je sais pas...

-Comment ça ? Demanda Rosalie.

-C'est compliqué, je ne le vois pas souvent mais on se parle tous les jours par sms. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire ou pas.

-Allez fonce petite sœur ! Encouragea Bella d'une voix chaleureuse.

Même si Bella n'aimait pas vraiment sa sœur elle voulait son bonheur. C'est en riant que les amies retrouvèrent les garçons pour commencer la fête.

Pendant que les filles se préparaient mais surtout se chamaillaient, les garçons avaient changé la pièce, elle semblait plus grande. Cette impression était le résultat du manque de meuble, les garçons étaient fières d'eux. La porte sonna et se fut Jasper, habillé d'un élégant jeans noir et d'un pull en v bleu, qui ouvrit aux filles. Rosalie poussa légèrement son cousin pour retrouver les garçons dans la salle, Bella fit un sourire poli à l'homme en face d'elle et passa devant lui sans un mot. Elle retira ses talons et sauta sur le dos d'Emmett.

-Bella, tu es en robe ! Soupira Alice.

Alice était toujours devant la porte de la maison, elle n'osait pas faire un pas. Jasper lui fit signe de prendre place et elle exécuta. Rosalie sortit son appareil photo et fit plusieurs clichés. La soirée démarra bien et tout le monde s'amusait. Emmett s'empressa de débarrasser les assiettes et Edward se leva pour mettre en route la console.

-Emmett et moi avons eut beaucoup de cadeaux pour Noël et notre jeu préféré c'est...

-Just dance ! Hurla Emmett en revenant dans le salon.

Bella soupira, elle était vraiment nule en danse. Par contre cela ne la dérangeait pas de prendre des photos. Pendant la soirée elle avait observé Alice et Jasper, cela crevé les yeux qu'elle en pinçait pour lui. Bella soupira de plus belle, leur groupe était le cliché des groupes d'amis américains. Alice fut la première à danser avec Jasper et Rosalie, ils rirent ensemble et se fut au tour de l'autre moitié d'amis.

Bella devint blanche, elle était vraiment nulle et elle avait peur de blesser quelqu'un. Edward lui promit qu'il ferait attention à ce qu'elle ne blesse personne et elle retrouva son sourire. La danse qu'Emmett avait choisi était ridicule mais ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. Les danses s'enchaînèrent et Bella observa Jasper danser. Elle le trouvait vraiment gracieux et se surprise à vouloir danser avec lui. Elle réclama une danse ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

Jasper avait compris que Bella ne l'appréciait pas vraiment mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Depuis le début il trouvait Bella magnifique, à la fois sensuelle mais naturelle. Il savait également qu'Alice était amoureuse de lui mais il ne partageait pas ses sentiments.

Il en avait parlait à sa cousine mais elle l'avait vite remis en place en lui indiquant que Bella était faite pour Edward. Il n'avait alors plus jamais essayé de séduire Bella, il essayait même de se convaincre qu'il aimait Alice mais il avait beaucoup de mal à détacher son regard de la magnifique Bella.

Bella avait choisit une danse bien particulière, elle voulait la danser avec sa sœur car c'était un duo et qu'elle connaissait la danse presque par cœur a force de la faire avec sa sœur. Ce qu'ignoraient les garçons, c'est que Bella avait acheté le jeu à sa sortie. Elle s'était entraînée sur « can't take my eyes off you » avec sa sœur. C'était les seules moments où Bella et Alice étaient complices, un jour elles avaient plaisanté avec Rosalie sur cette danse. Il était convenu qu'une des deux filles utiliserait cette danse pour draguer un garçon, mais Bella ne savait pas qui elle voulait draguer. Peut-être aidait-elle sa sœur, ou peut-être s'aidait-elle simplement.

Tout ce que savait Bella c'est qu'elle avait envi de danser, danser pour elle et pour quelqu'un d'autre. La chanson démarra et les deux filles échangèrent un sourire avec Rosalie qui avait compris. Bella souffla juste avant de danser.

Bella enchaîna les pas sous les regards surpris des garçons. Edward était fière de voir sa Bella danser aussi bien, il était sur qu'elle dansait pour lui. Il échangea un regard avec Rosalie, sa meilleure amie et se qu'il vit dans son regard le déstabilisa. Il eut l'impression qu'elle lui disait de ne pas aller voir Bella. Il secoua les épaules et reporta son attention sur les danseuses, elles étaient en synchronisation. C'était dans ces rares moments qu'on voyait que Bella et Alice étaient jumelles, elles bougeaient ensemble et en même temps et elles semblaient être en parfait accord. Cette chanson était faite pour ces adorables filles.

Le premier refrain arriva et le regard de Bella se posa sur Jasper. Elle ne put quitter ses beaux yeux gris, il l'envoûtait totalement. Elle faillit tomber et se ressaisit, que lui prenait-il ? C'était avec Edward qu'elle devait échanger ce genre de regard et pas avec Jasper. Elle vit le jeune homme chanter la chanson et elle eut l'impression qu'il chantait pour elle.

Les deux jeunes sœurs dansaient pour le même homme, Alice pensait vraiment que sa sœur dansait pour Edward mais elle se trompait. La chanson se termina et Bella alla prendre l'air, elle devait s'éloigner un moment de Jasper. La tête lui tournait, elle se sentait mal d'éprouver ce genre de chose pour Jasper alors qu'elle le détestait depuis le début. Pourquoi une simple danse avait changé la donne ? Bella voulait rentrer. La jeune fille entendit des pas, elle soupira car elle ne voulait plus danser.

-Alice, je n'ai plus envi de danser.

-On devrait parler Bella, dit Rosalie d'une voix dure.

Bella déglutit. De toute les filles qu'elle connaissait il n'y avait que Rosalie qui lui faisait un peu peur. Elle arrivait à comprendre les pensées des gens et elle savait tout avant tout le monde.

-J'ai vu le regard que tu as échangé avec Jasper. J'ai vu aussi le comportement d'Alice avec lui, le tient avec Edward enfin bref je vous ai observé toute la soirée.

-Et alors ? J'ai le droit de regarder Jasper, Alice a le droit d'être amoureuse !

-Justement Bella, elle est amoureuse de Jasper. Ne lui gâche pas ça, tu sais très bien qu'aucun garçon ne te résiste. Alice est plus dure à aimer que toi, tu as toutes les qualités que les garçons recherchent. Tu es belle, intelligente, tu fais attention à toi sans être superficielle, tu es amicale et tu adores les jeux vidéos. Et puis tu as Edward dans tout ça, n'oublie pas ça Bella. Edward sera toujours là pour toi.

Bella n'avait pas envi de se disputer avec son amie d'autant plus qu'il était minuit moins dix. Elle voulait faire bonne figure et s'amuser un peu avec Emmett. Elle se servit un verre juste après être rentrée et elle sourit à tout le monde. Elle évita Jasper un maximum et se rapprocha d'Edward, pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Elle se posa contre lui et elle lui sourit simplement, il lui massa doucement les épaules après tout Rosalie avait raison. Elle aimait Edward et elle ne devait pas tout plaquer pour une simple danse et un stupide regard.

Jasper observait le futur couple avec un air dégoûté, il voulait vraiment Bella. Il échangea quelques mots avec la sœur de celle qu'il aimait, enfin il l'écoutait surtout parler. Mon dieu cette fille était un vrai moulin à parole mais il l'a trouvait surtout adorable. Rosalie s'approcha d'eux et Alice alla embêter Emmett, elle avait compris que les cousins voulaient se parler.

-Tu t'entends bien avec Alice, remarqua Rosalie en souriant.

-Ouais elle est sympa. On parle souvent sur internet et par message, c'est une bonne amie même si elle est vraiment bavarde.

-Tu irais bien avec elle, sa bonne humeur est contagieuse, cela ne te ferait pas de mal d'être un peu heureux.

-Hum.

Jasper n'avait pas su répondre à sa cousine. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas heureux en amour car il s'attachait trop au gens. Rosalie suivit le regard de son cousin et soupira, il regardait encore Bella.

-Tu vois comme ils sont heureux ensembles ? Il n'y a pas de passion entre eux mais juste un sentiment partagé et simple. Je sais que cette danse t'a marqué car Bella t'a regardé en dansant mais elle est faite pour aller avec Edward admet-le, pour ton bien.

-Je sais, soupira Jasper en détournant le regard. Mais tu sais que je l'aime depuis le début, j'aime tout chez elle. C'est bien plus qu'une danse qui me fait ressentir ça, c'est à chaque fois que je la vois. Mon cœur bat plus vite et plus fort, je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard d'elle et pourtant...

-Pourtant elle ne t'aime pas, elle est attirée par toi. N'oublie-pas qu'elle a bu, bon pas énormément mais quand même.

-Tu as sans doute raison Rosalie, je vais voir si Alice veut un verre.

Rosalie regarda son cousin s'éloigner et elle sourit. Il était hors de question que son groupe d'ami se fragilise à cause de Bella et Jasper, l'alcool n'était pas bien pour des adolescents. Heureusement qu'elle savait prendre les choses en main et calmer ses amis sinon dieu seul sait ce qu'il se serait passé. Emmett arriva vers Rosalie et lui tendit un verre, minuit allait sonner.

-10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, bonne année ! Hurla le groupe d'ami.

Rosalie embrassa son homme fougueusement, elle était heureuse qu'une nouvelle année arrive. Cette année promettait bien des surprises, des joies et surement des peines mais peut importe, Rosalie savait que ses amis resteraient soudés.

Edward tenait Bella entre ses bras et il lui souhaita une merveilleuse année dans un souffle. Il avait compris que quelque chose se passait ce soir quand il avait vu Rosalie discutait avec Bella, il préférait ignorer ça et se concentrer sur le moment. Bella regardait toujours le beau roux dans les yeux, attendant qu'il fasse quelque chose. Le jeune homme sourit et leva son bras au dessus d'eux, Bella releva son regarda et fronça les sourcils.

-C'est du gui, expliqua Edward dans un sourire.

Il pencha sa tête et embrassa la jeune fille. Leur premier baiser n'avait échappé à personne et c'est sous les sifflements et autres remarques d'Emmett que le nouveau couple s'embrassait enfin. Alice observa sa sœur avec une pointe de jalousie bien qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Elle vit Jasper sourire, et ressentit cette boule de chaleur au cœur qu'elle ressentait toujours quand elle le regardait. Elle savait qu'un jour elle finirait avec lui, Rosalie lui avait dit que Jasper l'aimait bien et puis ne lui avait-il pas proposé un verre et une danse ? Mais de toute façon quoi qu'il arrive, elle savait qu'elle serait désormais heureuse, elle n'allait peut-être pas devenir amie avec sa sœur mais elle se promit de faire des efforts.

C'est sous une bonne humeur générale que les amis se remirent à danser jusqu'aux levé du soleil. L'année 2013 débutait à peine mais déjà bien des choses s'étaient passés, montrant un peu plus l'esprit de groupe et l'amour qui se partageait ce groupe d'ami.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Voila une suite à ma petite histoire ! même si peut de personne lise cette fiction que je viens de reprendre j'ai été inspirée par une nouvelle chanson ! A vous de découvrir ma petite suite ! **

* * *

So what – pink

Alice était anéantie. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle pleurait loin des autres, elle ne voulait plus sortir de chez elle. Elle passait son temps à danser, danser devant sa console pour oublier.

**I guess I just lost my husband - **_Je crois que je viens de perdre mon mari _  
**I don't know where he went** - _Je ne sais pas où il est allé_

Oublier le temps.

Oublier le chagrin.

Oublier ses cauchemars.

Oublier ses amis.

Oublier Jasper.

Oublier sa sœur.

Elle ne savait plus exactement quand mais ce soir là alors qu'elle rentrait du cinéma avec Emmett et Edward elle était rentrée plus tôt que prévue. Elle ne savait plus exactement pourquoi elle avait refusé de manger chez les garçons mais maintenant elle se trouvait idiote.

Les parents d'Alice et Bella laissaient de plus en plus de liberté à leurs jumelles, pensant qu'elles étaient devenue matures et responsables. Alice eut un sourire, Bella était tout sauf mature et responsable.

**So i'm gonna drink my money - **_Alors j'vais dépenser mon fric à boire _  
**I'm not gonna pay his rent {Nope} - ** _Je ne vais pas payer son loyer (non)_

Elle remit le jeu en route pour se vider l'esprit mais cette fois ça ne marcha pas. La voix de Pink ne l'apaisait pas, elle la rendait folle de rage. Une rage qu'Alice n'avait jamais connu auparavant.

C'est vrai qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement sa sœur mais elle ne la détestait pas, du moins avant.

Les images lui revinrent en mémoire.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la danse, de toute façon elle connaissait les pas par cœur.

**I got a brand new attitude - **_J'ai une toute nouvelle attitude _  
**And I'm gonna wear it tonight** -_Et je vais la porter ce soir_

des larmes coulèrent à présent. Autant de rage que de souffrance mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser, c'était les faire gagner et elle ne leur accorderait pas ça ! Non ils avaient déjà gagner de toute façon alors autant garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

Au refrain elle entendit la porte de chez elle s'ouvrir, ce n'était pas ses parents. Elle sentit un corps la presser et elle se retourna. C'était Jasper qui essayait de la prendre dans ses bras.

**I wanna get in trouble - **_J'ai envie d'emmerdes _  
**I wanna start a fight** - _J'veux commencer à me battre_

Elle le repoussa violemment, le voir la dégoûtait. Elle ne supportait plus son visage d'ange, ses cheveux impeccablement bouclés, sa veste en jean et son parfum boisé. Non Alice ne supportait plus de le voir. Elle continua de danser sans un regard pour lui.

-Dégage Jasper, tu me dégoûtes, dit-elle d'un voix éteinte qui n'était pas la sienne. Je sais. J'ai tout vu, tout, hurla-t-elle à présent.

**Na na na na na na na**

Jasper ne bougea pas d'un pouce, non il resta planté là à regarder Alice danser. Elle soupira et arrêta de jouer.

**I wanna start a fight** - _J'veux commencer à me battre_

elle se retourna vers Jasper en croisant les bras. Alors quoi ? Il allait resté là à ne rien dire ? Non Alice ne supporterait pas ça.

-Tu vas rester là à ne rien dire ?

-Alice, soupira Jasper. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Ça fait des jours que tu ne sors plus de chez toi. Tu restes enfermé et tu es encore plus exécrable avec ta sœur.

**Na na na na na na na**

-Ma sœur ? Tu te soucis d'elle alors que je vais mal. Oh je vois, c'est elle qui a plaindre parce que la méchante Alice lui parle mal !

-Alice ne commence pas, répliqua Jasper avec un sourire.

-C'est moi qui a commencé ? Hurla Alice. Qui a trompé l'autre hein Jasper ? C'est peut-être toi qui m'a surprise dans les bras d'un autre ?

-Je...

-Ta gueule Jasper ! S'énerva encore plus Alice. TU M'AS TROMPÉ AVEC BELLA, C'EST MA SOEUR, MON SANG ! COMMENT AS-TU PUS ME FAIRE ÇA ? JE T'AIMAIS BORDEL TU COMPRENDS ? EDWARD TE CONSIDÈRE COMME SON FRÈRE, C'EST AFFREUX JASPER.

**I wanna start a fight** - _J'veux commencer à me battre _

-Alice, tenta Jasper en se levant.

Il essaya de prendre Alice dans ses bras mais elle évita son geste. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il avait le droit de la toucher à présent ?

**So so what? - **Et alors ? _  
_**I'm still a rock star**_ - Je suis toujours une rockstar _

_-_Tu étais tout pour moi, tu étais mon premier amour. Je t'ai donné ma virginité mais ça ne t'a pas suffit hein ! Tu voulais plus, toujours plus. C'était Bella celle que tu voulais n'est-ce pas ? Oh ne tournes pas les yeux, j'ai entendu Rosalie dire à Bella que tu n'étais pas pour elle le soir du nouvel an. Au final vous vous êtes bien joué de moi hein ! Je suis bien heureuse que la fin de l'année scolaire arrive, bientôt je n'aurais plus à vous supporter tous les deux. Vous voir heureux ensemble en ayant briser Edward et moi, ça va me rendre folle.

**I got my rock moves - **_Je fais des mouvements rock_

Alice gifla Jasper dans un mouvement de rage incontrôlable.

**And I don't need you** - _Et j'ai pas besoin de toi _

-Tu crois quoi Jasper ? Tu me penses minable au point d'accepter que tu me vois le jour et que tu couches avec ma sœur la nuit ? Tu veux que je te laisse la fenêtre ouverte et que je demande à mon père d'y installer une échelle ?

-Arrêtes un peu Alice ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

-Non ? Tu préfères les clés ? Je vais t'en faire un double, ça sera parfait. Oh encore tiens prends mes clés.

**And guess what – **_Et devine quoi_  
**I'm having more fun** – _je vais plus m'amuser_

**And now that we're done - **_Et maintenant que toi et moi c'est fini__  
_**I'm gonna show you tonight – **_je vais te montrer ce soir __  
_**I'm alright, I'm just fine – **_Je vais bien, je suis bien__  
_**And you're a tool – **_et tu n'es qu'un pion__  
_**So so what? - **_et et alors ?__  
_**I am a rockstar – **_Je suis une rockstar__  
_**I got my rock moves – **_j'ai mon mouvement rock__  
_**And I don't want you tonight**_ - et je ne veux plus de toi ce soir_

Alice jeta ses clés qui se trouvaient sur la table dans la figure de Jasper qui l'évita de justesse.

-Prends-les de toute façon je vais dormir ailleurs quelque temps ! Je ne supporterais de voir l'autre dans ma chambre.

-Calme-toi ! Demanda Jasper d'une voix plus dure.

-Non je ne vais pas me calmer. J'ai toujours eut le rôle de la méchante dans la famille et dans la bande. Mais sous ses airs de petite princesse innocente c'est la pire. Qui frappait l'autre derrière le dos de nos parents ? C'est elle. Qui a toujours détesté ma complicité avec Edward ? C'est elle. Jamais je n'ai soupçonné quoi que se soit entre vous jusqu'à ce soir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as vu enfin ? S'exaspéra Jasper.

**Uh, check my flow, uh**

-Je vous ai vu dans son lit. Toi et Bella nus dans ma chambre à vous embrasser, à vous faire l'amour. Ne me dis pas que c'était que sexuel, y'avait de l'amour entre vous et ça se voyait. Le pire c'est que cette journée là j'avais un cadeau pour toi. Ça faisait deux mois qu'on était ensemble.

-Et ça peut continuer si tu veux, dit gentiment Jasper.

-Pardon ? Hurla Alice. Ça peut continuer entre nous ? Mais tu ne comprends pas Jasper, c'est fini !

**The waiter just checked my table - **_Le serveur m'a réservé une table_  
**And gave to Jessica Simp- Shit!** - _Mais l'a donné à Jessica Simp-Merde !_

À quelques mètres de là la sœur d'Alice, Bella, se gara dans l'allée de chez elle. Elle entendait Alice hurler et eut un sourire. Voilà des jours que sa sœur se mutait dans un silence inquiétant mais bien sûr leurs parents n'avaient rien vu. Bella entra dans la maison avec un sourire prête à discuter enfin avec sa sœur mais son sourire s'effaça quand elle vit Jasper et qu'elle entendit les paroles d'Alice.

**I guess I'll go sit with Tom boy -**_Je crois que je vais m'assoir à côté d'un garçon manqué_  
**At least he'll know how to hit** –_ Il saura comment se battre_

-Ne dis pas qu'elle n'y est pour rien dans l'histoire Jasper ! Elle t'aime et tu l'aimes. Vous vous aimez toi et Bella alors ne dis pas qu'elle n'y est pour rien !

**What if this song's on the radio -**_Et si cette chanson passe à la radio_  
**Then somebody's gonna die - **_Alors quelqu'un va mourir_

Bella resta figé dans le couloir en entendant les paroles de sa sœur. Alors elle était au courant, Bella avait honte d'avoir couché avec Jasper mais sans comprendre pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à lui résister.

**I'm gonna get in trouble** - _Je vais avoir des problèmes_

Alice se dirigea vers sa sœur et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle qui était l'exact opposé de sa sœur ne pouvait s'empêchait de se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi Bella qui était la femme parfaite lui avait prie le seul homme qui s'intéressait à Alice ? Bella était la femme parfaite, avec ses longs cheveux bouclés qui dansaient dans son dos à chaque mouvement, son visage fin et lumineux et ses courbes parfaites. Elle pouvait avoir tous les hommes qu'elle voulait, elle avait déjà Edward alors pourquoi ?

**My ex will start a fight - **_Mon ex va commencer à se battre_**  
****Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**

Alice tomba dans les bras de sa sœur qui restait incrédule. Que devait-elle dire ? Bella n'en avait aucune idée.

**He's gonna start a fight – **_Il va commencer à se battre_**  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na **

Un peu plus loin dans la rue, Edward et Emmett jouaient ensemble devant leur maison. Ils se faisaient du soucis pour leur amie Alice qui n'avait pas répondu au téléphone depuis longtemps. Emmett pensait qu'elle était malade mais Edward se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose. Oui Edward connaissait très bien Alice. Des éclats de voix résonnèrent jusqu'à chez eux, Edward demanda à son frère de rester là et il alla chez les jumelles.

**We're all gonna get in a fight!** - _On va tous se battre !_

Le spectacle que vit Edward fut indescriptible. Au moment ou il entra, Alice frappa Bella en plein visage. Alice ne vit pas de toute de suite Edward entrer, elle était tellement accès sur le mensonge que lui avait sortit Bella. « Je n'ai rien fait Lice ».C'était tellement ridicule que c'en était presque drôle, et Alice avait eut un sourire.

**So so what? - **Et alors ? _  
_**I'm still a rock star**_ - Je suis toujours une rockstar _

**I got my rock moves - **_Je fais des mouvements rock _

**And I don't need you** - _Et j'ai pas besoin de toi _

_**And guess what – **__Et devine quoi  
__**I'm having more fun**__ – Je vais plus m'amuser_

Alors quoi Alice devait oublier ce qu'il c'était passé ? Non c'était trop facile.

**And now that we're done - **_Et maintenant que toi et moi c'est fini __  
_**I'm gonna show you tonight – **_je vais te montrer ce soir __  
_**I'm alright, I'm just fine – **_Je vais bien, je suis bien_

-Ne t'en prends pas à Bella, ordonna Jasper.

-Sors de chez moi, dit calmement Alice. Tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Edward d'une voix grave.

**And you're a tool – **_et tu n'es qu'un pion__  
_**So so what? - **_et et alors ?__  
_**I am a rockstar – **_Je suis une rockstar_

**I got my rock moves – **_j'ai mon mouvement rock__  
_**And I don't want you tonight**_ - et je ne veux plus de toi ce soir_

Alice regarda son ami d'enfance avec de la peine dans les yeux, elle avait vraiment besoin de lui maintenant.

**You weren't there - **_Tu n'as pas été réglo_  
**You never were - **_Tu ne l'as jamais été _  
**You weren't all - **_Tu n'étais rien du tout_

-Il se passe que l'on nous a prit pour des cons, couina Alice d'une voix soudainement faible.

-Expliques-toi Alice, répondit Edward en s'avançant vers elle.

-Ne me touches pas toi ! Cracha Alice à Jasper.

**But thats not fair** - _Mais ce n'est pas juste!_

Ce dernier avait voulu lui mettre la main sur son bras. Edward commença à comprendre en regardant Bella qui fixait le sol en pleurant et Jasper qui était entre les deux mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Non c'était impossible.

**I gave you life – **_Je t'ai donné ma vie_  
**I gave my all** – _Je t'ai tout donné_

**You weren't there – **_Mais tu n'étais pas là__  
_**You let me fall**_ – Tu m'as laissé tombé !_

-Le soir où on a été au cinéma avec Emmett je devais dîner avec vous mais au dernier moment j'ai refusé. Ce soir là, je suis rentrée sans faire de bruit et tu te souviens que Bella était malade et qu'elle est restée dans sa chambre toute la soirée sois disant. Et bien quand je suis rentrée sans faire de bruit pour ne pas la réveiller je les ai vu ensemble. Dans son lit.

-Non Alice, tu mens ce n'est possible.

-C'est la vérité Edward.

**So so what? - **Et alors ? _  
_**I'm still a rock star**_ - Je suis toujours une rockstar _

**I got my rock moves - **_Je fais des mouvements rock _

_**And I don't need you**__ - Et j'ai pas besoin de toi _

Edward s'approcha vers Alice pour la prendre dans ses bras. À ce moment là il n'avait aucune envie de parler avec Jasper ni avec Bella. La seule personne qui inquiétait Edward c'était Alice, ce petit bout de femme qui lui accordait tellement d'attention depuis leur enfance. Alice la personne qui aimait le plus Edward après ses parents et là à ce moment elle avait besoin de lui et de lui seul.

**And guess what – **_Et devine quoi_  
**I'm having more fun – **_Je vais plus m'amuser_  
**And now that we're done {we're done}** _- Maintenant que c'est fini (c'est fini)_

-Ne la touche pas, dit Jasper dans un grognement.

-Ah ouais parce que toi tu as le droit peut-être tu sais ce qui est bon pour elle ? Tu penses que coucher avec sa jumelle c'était quelque chose de bon pour elle ? Coucher avec ma petite amie !

-Arrêtez tous les deux ! Cria Bella dans une tentative désespérée de retrouver le calme.

**I'm gonna show you tonight ****– **_je vais te montrer ce soir _  
**I'm alright {I'm alright},I'm just fine {I'm just fine}****– **_Je vais bien (je vais bien), je suis bien (je suis bien)_  
**And you're a tool** **– **_et tu n'es qu'un pion_

Les deux garçons s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés.

-Sortez, tous les deux ! Dit Alice une note de menace dans la voix.

Les deux garçons détournèrent leur regard pour regarder Alice. Jasper baissa la tête et Edward partit sans un regard.

-Non pas toi Edward. Bella et Jasper quittez la maison maintenant !

-Tu es sûre ? Je ne pense pas que se soit bien d'être ensemble. Tu as besoin de parler calmement avec Jasper et moi avec Bella en plus la nuit va tomber et tes parents vont rentrer.

-Emmènes-moi ailleurs alors, supplia Alice d'une voix brisée.

**No No, No No**  
**I Don't want you tonight – **_Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ce soir_  
**You weren't fair – **_Tu n'étais pas juste_  
**I'm gonna show you tonight** – _Je vais te montrer ce soir_

Oui, elle avait vraiment besoin de son Edward. Lui qu'elle l'avait toujours protégée à l'école et il continuait maintenant. Il fit la chose la plus naturelle du monde, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement. Ce soir là, Alice se laissa porter jusqu'à la maison d'Edward et Emmett sous le regard incrédule de Jasper et Bella qui discutaient dehors sous l'arbre.

**I'm alright, I'm just fine – **_Je vais bien, je suis bien_  
**And you're a tool - **_Et tu es un pion_  
**So so what?** -_ Et et alors ?_

Jasper voulu des explications mais Edward lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment. Non pour le moment Edward avait besoin d'Alice et Alice avait besoin d'Edward. Comment Edward expliquerait la situation aux parents ? Une Alice inconsciente dans ses bras, un Edward qui retenait ses larmes et deux couples brisés. Oh bien sûr on accuserait Alice et Edward, il en était certain. Bella et Jasper ne se parlaient pas souvent mais Alice et Edward oui. Les gens plaisantaient sur le fait qu'Edward et Alice étaient plus complices que les jumelles ensemble.

**I am a rock star - **_Je suis une rockstar_  
**I got my rock moves - **_Je fais des mouvements rock _  
**And I don't want you tonight** -_ Et je ne veux pas de toi ce soir _

Ce soir là, Alice dormit chez les Cullen. Ce soir là, Edward téléphona aux Swan pour leur expliquer qu'Alice c'était disputé avec sa sœur et que là elle avait besoin de lui. Bien sur les parents de la jeune fille ne refusèrent pas.

À partir du moment où Alice s'endormit en touchant les cheveux de son ami comme elle le faisait encore à l'époque de la maternelle Edward sut qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, comme toujours.

Comme un pied de nez à leur ex, ils iraient bien. Peut-être avec du temps mais ils y arriveraient parce qu'au fond c'étaient eux les vrais jumeaux, Alice et Edward.

**Ba da da da da da**

* * *

**Qu'en pensez vous ? vous voulez une suite ? car j'y ai pensé et j'ai une nouvelle chanson en tête ! **


End file.
